The Forgotten Hero
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: He was forgotten by the world but not those who matter


**_Just a little one shot if Albus had died before Harry saved the world at his tender age._**

**_Summary: He was forgotten by the world but not those that matter._**

**The Forgotten Hero**

Two women and a man with four children walked through the gates by the church and entered the cemetery. All around the world was happy because Voldemort was defeated. He'd been defeated for six years now and peace was holding strong. Those that had lost loved ones were coming to terms with it and little Harry Potter was a hero by all accounts.

But no one seemed to remember the forgotten hero. Only his family did. The seven walked through the graves till they came to one that you could still read but had ivy growing around it.

"It's still so surreal. I swear in the mornings I can see him outside of the house plucking some of my plants to wake you up with in the morning," the beauty with the long blonde curls and blue eyes sighed.

"I know what you mean Ari. At night when all the customers are gone I can still hear Albus laughing about something my goats did," the man with the grey hair, blue eyes, and oval glasses stated.

"At night I feel his arms wrap around me and his lips placing a kiss on my cheek," cried a beauty with ebony locks, square glasses, and green eyes. She no longer wore her hair in a bun as a tribute to her husband.

"Oh Mina," the woman sighed pulling her sister-in-law close. Minerva wrapped herself around Ariana and sobbed hear wrenching sobs as the children stood around them.

There were four in all ranging ages' fifteen to five.

The eldest was fifteen year old Kendra Elizabeth Dumbledore. She was in her fifth year in Gryffindor. She was pretty with fair skin, blue eyes, and ebony curls.

Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore was twelve and in his second year as a Gryffindor. He looked so much like his father with blue eyes that twinkled when he laughed, a calm exterior, and auburn hair.

Ailish Ariana Dumbledore was eight years old with porcelain skin, ebony curls and green eyes. She looked just like her mother.

Katherine Brianna Conner was Ariana's daughter. She was five and had blonde curls with blue eyes.

"Uncle Albus meant a lot to Aunt Mina then?" Katherine asked her cousins.

"You have no idea munchkin," Wulfiric replied smiling at the girl.

"When you loose your soul mate it's like a knife dives into your heart and each memory, each time you look at your children it drives deeper," Kendra sighed.

"Mummy isn't like this," Katherine replied.

"Your dad left her for a younger woman Kat and he was so not her soul mate. Daddy was mama's. It was in the stars they'd be together," Wulfiric stated. He was big into astrology and divination.

"So she'll feel better when she dies?" Katherine asked tearfully.

"Yes but we know that won't be for awhile. She'll take care of us first like she promised daddy she would," Ailish stated.

"I wish I could have met Uncle Albus," Katherine sighed looking at the grave.

It read:

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Devoted husband, father, brother, friend, and headmaster_

_Gone but never forgotten by his family_

_March 12, 1896-September 5, 1980_

"He would have loved you munchkin," Wulfiric laughed. He was his cousin's protector; had been since her first saw her at the age of seven.

"You're just like Aunt Ari."

"You think?" Katherine asked.

"Oh sure," Wulfiric nodded, "plus you love lemon drops. You two would have been perfect together."

"It's a shame he's here," Kendra sighed as they all four sat around the grave.

"No body cares that he willingly let Voldemort kill him to save us. To save Aunt Ariana."

"We know Kendra. We know and we will work our butts off to make sure everyone knows the Dumbledores are strong and proud," Wulfiric said.

"Right because we're lions. We're a pride," Ailish stated.

"Right," Kendra smiled.

"And when mama lion is sad we have to make her feel better," Katherine stated as she stood back up and wrapped her little self around her favorite Aunt's waist.

"Now that's a smart munchkin," Wulfiric nodded as he and his sisters stood and wrapped themselves around Ariana and Minerva all consoling each other.

Aberforth stared at the sky and smiled.

"You may be the forgotten hero big brother. But you are not the forgotten man."

**Finis**


End file.
